


Training- Breaking Protocol

by Archangel_dare



Series: Konoha's Sexual Training Program [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: 16 as Adulthood, 16 as Age of Consent, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Exhibitionism, F/M, Masturbation, Office Sex, Voyeurism, non-massacre
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:20:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25103815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archangel_dare/pseuds/Archangel_dare
Summary: Ever since their mission in the forest, Sasuke couldn't stop fantasizing about Sakura. He goes to visit her, to use her, and in the process, stops her from training with their sensei; not that Sakura minds too much with Sasuke's thick length buried deep inside her. But with all its pleasure, breaking protocol is bound to have consequences.Part 3 in Konoha's Sexual Training Program series
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Hatake Kakashi, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Series: Konoha's Sexual Training Program [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1809322
Comments: 6
Kudos: 122
Collections: Naruto: The Stress Relief Chronicles





	Training- Breaking Protocol

**Author's Note:**

> While this work is in the collection, Naruto: The Stress Relief Chronicles, it is my own universe and not at all connected to the works of other writers. The only thing in common is the Free Use Kink, where shinobi are free to use consenting kunoichi for stress relief, and kunoichi are able to enjoy being used without stigma.
> 
> This is Part 3 of my Konoha’s Sexual Training Program series.
> 
> There is no underage warning for this series since in this universe, Konoha’s age of consent and adulthood is 16 (Team 7 and the rest of the Rookie Nine’s age in Part 2 of the manga/anime).
> 
> Enjoy!

_‘Sasuke-kun, what if someone sees us?’_ his memory plays back. His hand stroked his leaking cock in time with the flawless memory of his fingers moving inside her. He could recall the exact scent of her on him: the tangy musk of her cunt, the overbearing sweetness of her perfume that threatened to overwhelm him, the hot air between them as he leans into her.

_‘They won’t if you’re quiet. What’s the matter? We’ve already done this before.’_ His mind supplied his frustrated response. He felt the same tension in his body now that he felt then, with her up against the alley wall, leg propped against it by one of his hands, letting him finger her dripping cunt while their unassuming clan members walked by in the compound. Except while then his tension was garnered by her frivolous questioning, now the tension was caused by his impending orgasm.

_‘I know but—.’_

_‘Amara, do you wanna cum or not?’ He growled out. She had bitten her lip in uncertainty, chest heaving with her panted breaths. He stopped his fingers from thrusting and pressed his thumb against her clit, drawing out a loud moan that was sure to get them caught if he didn’t silence her. He dropped her leg and placed his hand tightly over her mouth to cut off the end of her moan but continued to press his thumb into her sensitive nub. Once she’d regained some control, he removed his hand from her mouth and brought her leg back up._

_‘Yes, Sasuke-kun. I want to cum,’ her spectrum pleaded_.

_‘Then shut up,’ he smirked and resumed his previous motion. He rotated his fingers in her cunt to recoat them then thrusted his long digits into her, aiming for her sweet spot at the front wall of her vagina. The alley way conjured by his memory filled with the wet, squelching sounds of her muscles trying desperately to clasp around him._ He could remember the feel of her juice pooling around his probing fingers and sliding down to gather in his palm.

Sasuke’s hips began to thrust off his bed as he recalled her soft pants and the way her massive breasts had pushed against his chest, her back seeking relief from their heavy weight. His hand clenched his bedsheets in muscle-memory from squeezing one of her breasts in his hand and bringing it up to his mouth, suckling the nipple through the fabric of her dress. She had moaned, bucking her hips into his relentless fingers and begged him to keep going, as if he’d had any plans to stop.

_‘Sasuke-kun!’ His fingers could feel her walls starting to clench around him, spelling out how near she was to climaxing._ Sasuke was close to coming himself. He picked up the speed of his fist, spreading precum over the length of his dick to bring him closer and closer. His balls began to draw up and the base of his spine tingled with the need to release himself.

Suddenly, the picture in his mind changed. He wasn’t in the alley way at the Uchiha compound, finger fucking his cousin; he was in the forest outside Konoha’s gates. He wasn’t looking into dull greyish-black eyes, but into brilliant green eyes contrasted with the darker green leaves around them. His partner didn’t have long chestnut brown hair, but short pink hair the color of roses. Instead of massive tits jiggling against his chest from being fingered, small, pert breasts bounced furiously from riding his hard cock. Sasuke tossed his head back against his pillow and tried to get his memory to return to its previous subject. He cupped the head of his cock and made quick jerking motions, fucking into the shape. His toes started to curl and flex, and he held his breath to increase the intensity of what he knew was coming next.

_“It’s okay Sasuke-kun. You can cum inside me. Kakashi-sensei does it all the time,” Sakura whispered in a syrupy sweet voice and matching smile._

“Sakura!” Sasuke gasped out as he shot into the palm of his hand. His cum sprayed through his fingers, leaving a sticky web between them, and what his hand couldn’t catch dripped down his pulsing shaft in thick streams. He squeezed the head of his cock over and over to draw out the perfect sensation. Sweat dripped down his chest and gathered in the space of his abs, adding to the overall mess he’d made, just like every other night. Sasuke shifted off his Sharingan and tossed his arm over his eyes, taking in heaving gasps of oxygen that seemed to match every delicious aftershock and thrum of his orgasm.

When his body had finally calmed enough to move, Sasuke grabbed his underwear and wiped off his hands and cock, then threw the used clothing into the bin next to his door. He took a sip from the glass of water waiting on his bedside table, then sat back to listen to the crickets chirping outside his bedroom window. He folded his hands behind his head and closed his eyes. Though he’d just had a pretty good orgasm, his body was still fussy, like his skin was too tight, and his mind wouldn’t settle down so he could sleep.

Sakura had been a constant invading force in his fantasies since their last mission 3 months ago. Before their mission, he’d thought about her, jerked off to her, but those fantasies hadn’t been as potent as the memory of her was now. At first, it was just her voice that would slip in; he’d be remembering one of the other girls he was seeing who he’d asked to show him their tits or make out, but when they went to answer, it was always Sakura’s voice. Then it became Sakura’s body. Sasuke would think about the times he had fingered Amara against walls or in the back of a shop, and instead of Amara, he’d see Sakura. Now, whatever memory he was dragging up for his jerk sessions would inevitably be replaced by Sakura riding him to completion in the forest. He’d never name it an obsession with her, but his mind definitely wouldn’t let him forget how good it had felt to cum inside her, to not have to wait until he was home to finally get off.

He could only figure out one real reason why it was so different with Sakura; she didn’t shy away. Sasuke was no stranger to female attention; he’d been getting it since he was in the Academy. The kunoichi-in-training would tell him they liked him, or ask him to help them train, or ask him to have lunch with them. The civilian girls would ask him to go to festivals or to see a movie. At first, he wasn’t interested in girls, choosing to focus on his ninja skills, but as they all matured, girls started giving him a certain look, wearing shirts and dresses that were a little tighter, or pulling the hems of their skirts up a little higher. He’d talk to them, either he or she would ask if the other wanted to make out, and then they’d head to a secluded spot around the village. But once they got to the spot, the girls always seemed unsure. Sasuke would just shrug and start walking away with his hands in his pockets; he wasn’t about to force anyone. Sometimes he’d leave, and other times they’d call him back to them and the two would make out or let him rub their breasts through their shirts. If a girl didn’t want to, he would just talk to someone else. Sasuke had thought about asking Ino since she seemed pretty comfortable kissing or even going further, but he wasn’t keen on the catfight that would inevitably start between her and Sakura.

While he’d noticed her body’s curves filling out and had thought about doing things with Sakura, he’d never thought she’d actually want to. But what had happened in the forest had made him see Sakura in a whole new light. She was confident. She had no problem asking for him, Kakashi, and Naruto to touch her and moaning loudly when they did as she asked. She’d sucked his cock hungrily, as if it was her favorite treat. She’d rode him easily and even asked him to cum inside her. She knew what she wanted, and that was making his brain run wild.

In frustration, Sasuke looked down at his cock, already stirring again from his thinking about her. He pointedly ignored his burgeoning hard-on and took deep breaths to trick his body into a meditative state to get to sleep. He’d handle this in the morning.

* * *

Sakura looked around her office in the hospital, performing one last mental check to make sure everything would be ready for her next shift. Her patients’ files for tomorrow were all stacked neatly on the counter in order of appointment time, her mug warmer was turned off, and a fresh coat was handing on the hook on the back of the door. Satisfied with her preparedness for the next day, she was about to grab her bag when the window to her office opened and Sasuke stepped in. Sakura looked a little surprised to see him; they’d only had passing interactions since their last mission, what with her busy shifts at the hospital and him training for the upcoming jounin exams. It also wasn’t like any of her teammates to show up at the hospital unless they were on death’s door and she was dragging them. If Sasuke was here, it must be something really serious.

“Hey, Sasuke-kun. How are you?”

“Fine. I’m surprised you’re still here this late.” He walked over to her desk, leaning his hip on the wide piece of furniture.

“Actually, I have a training session with Kakashi-sensei in a bit, but is everything alright?” Sakura’s eyes scanned over Sasuke’s toned body, looking for any scratch or anything unusual that would give away why he was here. Thankfully, there didn’t seem to be anything immediately wrong with him. But she caught his eyes narrowing as he glanced over her figure and back up to her face.

“What’s wrong?” She asked as he took a step closer to her. Sasuke’s eyes were drawn to her plump lips and his tongue darted out to lick his own, as if he could taste her on them. Sasuke said nothing as he came closer still, couching her in between her desk and the counter and tall medical cabinet on the other side of her desk.

“Sasu—”

“Does Kakashi get to have you often?” Sasuke asked, his voice husky with something she couldn’t exactly identify. Sakura’s brow furrowed in confusion, unsure of what he was really asking.

“I mean, we have training sessions set up. There’s a lot for me to learn in the next few months, especially if you and Naruto pass the jounin exams,” Sakura explained. If Naruto and Sasuke passed the jounin exams, Team 7 would be dismantled to form new teams, or the boys could take on genin squads of their own, but she highly doubted they would want to give up the most exciting missions to watch genin herd cats or run mail missions.

“So he takes you…whenever he wants,” Sasuke said in a voice that was clearly not asking. Sakura placed her hands on the counter behind her as Sasuke closed the final distance between them. He stood, towering over her slight height, with his gaze firmly placed on her. He reached a finger out and ran it up her forearm to the bend of her elbow, drawing a shiver from her, then moved his fingers over to brush the tip of her breast. She swallowed and felt her chest moving towards him every time she took a breath. Sasuke’s eyes focused on her throat with a laser’s precision, watching it work to swallow and the accentuated length of the muscles. Sasuke braced his hands on the counter between her own and spread her legs with his knee, completely caging her in with his body. Sakura closed her eyes as his knee brushed against her clit, feeling a thrill of anticipation run through her body. Sasuke watched her intently, then bent down to run his tongue up the side of her delicate neck, feeling her shuttering breath as he tasted her sweet, warm skin.

“Sasuke-kun,” Her voice was in between a moan and a breath. He hummed against her skin, sending pleasant vibrations into her, and clasped his lips around the muscles of her neck. He suckled gently, moving his tongue over the skin incapsulated by his mouth. Without much thought, Sakura began to rock her clit against his knee and press her upper body into his own. Sasuke smirked and bit her neck sharply, causing her to gasp. He soothed the bite with his tongue, lapping away the sting, then moved lower to suck on the junction of her neck and shoulder. He wrapped one arm around her waist, pulling her further up onto his thigh and encouraged her rocking. Sakura gripped the counter firmly, careful not to break the laminate countertops with her inhuman strength. Sasuke’s lips felt wonderful on her neck and his powerful leg between her thigh inspired a wicked roiling deep in her belly.

“Sasuke-kun, I have to go,” She breathed out, but there was no conviction in her voice. She knew she needed to get to her training, but Sasuke’s body felt too good against her. Sasuke moved his thigh away and she almost whined before she felt his fingers trace the hem of her shorts and slip passed it. His finger crept further up her leg, finally slipping under her panties to skim over her damp slit. Sasuke nearly groaned feeling the wetness he’d been remembering for months; his cock twitched in his shorts in response.

“You’re not wet for Kakashi, are you?” He whispered hotly in her ear. “No, you’re wet for me.” He ran his fingers back through her slit, separating her puffy lips to get a better sense of how slippery she was. “And when I’m a jounin, I’ll be able to have you anytime I want, right?”

“That’s—that’s not exactly how it works,” She began, but was cut off by the press of his fingers into her clit. She bent forward, grasping his biceps and moaning into his chest. Rubbing his fingers around her clit, Sasuke smirked at her; she was so responsive to his touch. Sasuke could start to smell her sex permeating the office. He effortlessly flicked on his Sharingan to begin recording their time together and took a deep breath, committing the smell of her forever to his memory. Sakura gulped in air, trying hard to focus on anything but the way his talented fingers danced fluidly over her sensitive nub.

_‘He’s going to make me cum in no time if he keeps doing that,’_ Sakura thought, biting her lip. Her legs were starting to tremble at the increasing sensation. Just as she thought that, Sasuke moved his fingers lower and plunged two of them into her waiting hole. Sakura’s scream was muffled against his chest as he worked his fingers further inside her.

It was awkward at first with her shorts and panties in the way, but he’d had to work in more awkward positions with Amara, so he was used to having to contort his hand into some weird angle. Sakura’s inner walls were silky smooth; with her juices coating them completely, he could easily slip his fingers in and out of her. His fingers moving inside her created his favorite sound, and his cock throbbed in anticipation for what the sound, coming from Sakura, hinted at soon. Sasuke grabbed one of her hands and placed it on the front of his cock. Instinctively, Sakura wrapped her hand around the length bulging through his pants and began to stroke him, twirling the tip of her fingernail over the clothed head. Sasuke grunted and rub his thumb over her clit in response.

“Is this what you like?” He asked, breaths coming in shallow pants as he looked down at her clutching his biceps. Her head moved in a nod, but that wasn’t enough.

“Is this what you like Sakura?” He asked again, pressing his thumb more firmly into her clit until he could feel it throb.

“Yes! Yes, Sasuke-kun.” She moaned, grasping him harder. Her body was nearly singing from the intense pleasure of his fingers working inside her. Sasuke pulled away from her, forcing her to grab her desk to keep from falling over. Sasuke positioned her so that she was bent at the waist with her hands supporting her weight. He pulled down her shorts and medic’s skirt and gave her pussy a tender tap with his fingers. Sakura shifted uncomfortably at the air sweeping passed her exposed core. She rubbed her thighs together to try to still the ache left by his fingers.

“Sasuke-kun, I really do need to get to my training with Kakashi-sensei,” she tried again. No doubt Kakashi-sensei would be furious with her if she wasn’t there! Sakura heard shuffling behind her, then felt the tell-tale shape of a cockhead nestled against her opening. Sasuke ran his tip over her slit to coat the already dripping bulb.

“You can train with me. We’ll be quick; besides, when is he ever on time?” Before she could answer, his hips surged forward.

“Oh, Sasuke-kun!” Sakura moaned at the feeling of his thick meat spearing her open. Her legs shook and quivered and she arched her back to take him deeper inside her. Sasuke grunted as she wiggled her ass against him, taking his cock all the way to the root. His heavy balls hung ready to slap against her and his grip tightened on her hips. He took a deep breath to adjust to being back inside her sweet, moist heat. She was just as perfect as he remembered: tight, dripping, and ready. Once he was sure he could move and not bust inside her, he pulled his hips back slowly and thrusted into her. Sakura pressed her hips back towards him to welcome his thrusts as deep into her body as she could take him. Their thighs were a symphony of wet skin slapping against each other, and Sakura loved it. She closed her eyes and tilted her head back, moaning. Sasuke grabbed a fist full of her hair, firmly, but not enough to hurt, and watched as her ass bounced against his pelvis.

“Well, seems like I have an answer as to why you’re late, Sakura.”

Sakura’s eyes flew open and she gasped. “Kakashi-sensei!” Her sudden breath tightened her core and made Sasuke moan heavily behind her. He stilled his hips and glared at the older shinobi, Sharingan blazing. In front of the open window stood Kakashi with his hand behind his back and his posture relaxed, but while his body might have given off the illusion of calm, his lone eye was sharp with anger.

Kakashi took in the sight he’d walked in on: Sakura bent over, shorts down, and Sasuke behind her, hand gripping her hair. He looked at Sasuke’s narrowed crimson eyes then to Sakura’s wide green ones; she clearly looked worried, bordering on fearful. Kakashi fingered the kunai in his pouch, ready to strike.

“Sakura, boundaries?” He didn’t take his eyes off of her, watching her face and body language for even a hint that she was under duress. Sakura’s eyes widened further as she realized what he was asking, and she shook her head. Sasuke had made a huge break in protocol by keeping her from her taichou, but she wasn’t being forced. With a nod, Kakashi removed his hand from his weapons pouch and sat on the open window seal.

“Sensei, I was just telling Sasuke—” He held up his hand to stop her. Sasuke still glared at him, but it wasn’t tinged with aggression, just a desire to get back to fucking. Kakashi couldn’t necessarily blame him, especially not with the delicious smell of Sakura’s desire saturating the room. He’d smelled it before he’d even entered.

“We’ll talk about your punishment later,” he gave Sakura a pointed look before shifting his eyes back to Sasuke. “Continue,” he ordered. Kakashi raised his hands slowly to his pants and took out his cock, already hard and dripping with precum from waiting for Sakura to show up at the training base. He’d been 30 minutes late, early for him, but when he arrived, Sakura was nowhere to be seen. He’d asked the jounin guarding the entry if Sakura had entered the building and the jounin had shaken their head, saying they hadn’t seen any sign of her. Kakashi had given her another 30 minutes to show up, and when she didn’t, he’d gone to the hospital to make sure that a medical emergency hadn’t popped up that would require them to reschedule their training sessions. That’s when he’d seen her: bent over the desk, face awash in pleasure, moaning as Sasuke drove into her. While he was glad to see that she was okay, he was fuming; his cock and balls had been aching all day at the thought of getting inside her, and here she was, taking the cock of the subordinate before pleasing her taichou—the first transgression any kunoichi was taught to avoid. He’d thought he’d made the order of service clear to both of them—evidently not.

If Sakura was going to have her pleasure without properly adhering to her duty, he was going to watch. Kakashi began to stroke his cock, finally giving the pulsing organ some relief after being denied its rightful treasure. He raised his eyebrow to Sasuke as if to say ‘ _Well, carry on,’_. The Uchiha glanced down to Sakura and pulled his hips out slowly and then pressed them back in just as slowly, making sure she was still wet enough to take him easily. Kakashi’s eyes narrowed as he watched the way Sasuke took her in; it was the same look he’d given her in the forest. Kakashi mentally shook his head; he should have known that Sasuke was going to have trouble staying in his place where Sakura was concerned.

Sasuke’s hands gripped her hips tightly, using them as leverage as he built back up to speed, back up to where they’d been before their interruption. Maybe she should be more terrified of Kakashi-sensei’s punishment, but as he sat there, stroking slowly up, squeezing the tip, stroking slowly back down, watching her with a predator’s focus, Sakura couldn’t help but feel… dangerous, powerful. It was as if she was the only one in control of his pleasure. Smiling seductively, she slowly traced a hand up her body, moving over her slim stomach, up her breasts, and finally stopping at the zipper of her shirt. Kakashi’s eyes watched her with a threatening fire, as if just barely contained, waiting for his control to slip so that the desire could consume them all. This was what a kunoichi could do; this was the ancient prowess so many enemies had fallen victim to: this sweet, elusive promise of ecstasy that could only be realized in her body. And Sakura reveled in it. She pulled her zipper down tantalizingly slow, revealing inch by tortuous inch of heated skin. As if guarding her last fleeting moments of modesty, her top caught on her hard nipples. Kakashi’s eyebrow raised nearly to his hairline. She had elected not to bind her breasts or wear a bra today.

As if sensing the treacherous dance between them, Sasuke ran his hands up her stomach and cupped a breast previously trapped. He bent his head down to place a kiss on her neck, then looked up at their sensei, a challenge, as he continued driving his hips. Kakashi felt his blood heat as he watched the pair. They’d pay for their continued insolence, but for now he’d might as well enjoy the show. He tugged gently on his scrotum to staunch the buildup as he continued stroking himself to Sakura’s moans. Her body arched back into Sasuke, causing her shirt to open fully and slip to her shoulders. Sasuke pulled the garment off and flung it carelessly to the floor before gripping her breast again and rolling the rosy nipple between his fingers. Sakura leaned her head against his shoulder and Sasuke swallowed her sounds in his mouth. Kakashi focused intently on the way her breasts bounced with every thrust Sasuke gave her, on the long line her body made curved towards her teammate; he sped up his fist, rapidly drawing precum to dribble down his cock in a steady stream.

Sakura broke away from Sasuke’s mouth to let out a heady scream as she placed her hands back on the desk. Each time Sasuke plunged his thick cock into her, she had to push onto her toes to take his force. She felt her juices splurging out of her, coating her nether lips and inner thighs. It was magnificent! Being used by Sasuke, watched by Kakashi, it was an experience she’d never forget.

Sasuke could feel his balls tightening up and his back starting to tingle. He was close, but he needed to feel Sakura coming around him. He moved his hand up her chest to her neck and squeezed her windpipe just enough to shallow her breaths for a few jerks, but not enough to hurt her. He then moved his hand into her hair and gripped the sweaty pink locks. He pulled her head back and bent his knees lower, driving himself up and deeper into her. Sakura’s mouth hung open in a consistent ‘Oh’, letting out her hoarse breaths and throaty moans. Sasuke groaned as she clenched her pussy tighter around him, milking him with her inner muscles.

“Cum,” he whispered darkly in her ear. Sakura bit her lip but shook her head. She couldn’t cum first; it was against the rules. Sasuke snarled in her ear, his cock thrusting into her at an unyielding pace.

“I want you to cum for me,” he slipped his fingers down to her clit and began to rub furiously. “I need to feel you coming on my cock.”

Sakura took deep breaths. His seductive voice, the rubbing of his fingers, and his thrusting cock were too much for her to handle. She came, her juice splashing all over his thick length and running down her thigh.

Sakura screamed as her body spasmed around him. Sasuke’s eyes rolled back in his head as he felt a girl come around him for the first time. He gave two more powerful thrusts, then wrapped his arm around Sakura’s waist and emptied himself in her. It felt as if his entire soul was being syphoned out of him and into her waiting body. Her muscles continued their arrhythmic pulsing, drawing out each throb of his own cock. Exhausted, he pressed his head against her back and struggled to regain his breath.

Sakura opened her eyes to see Kakashi-sensei’s grey eye still watching her. Her body spasmed at the delighting sight as he stood from the window seal and walked towards her. His chakra was dark around him, drops of precum weeping from his slit as he approached. Kakashi ran his hands tenderly across her hairline, pushing sweaty strands behind her ear, before he lifted her chin up and spouted cum all over her face. Sakura closed her eyes quickly but loved every ribbon of his desire that hit her cheek, hair, lips and dripped down to her breasts. Once she felt no more spurts, she opened her eyes and licked her lips, savoring the taste of his salty essence. Her eyelashes felt sticky and she wondered briefly how easy it would be to wash the proof of his desire off of them. That thought was hushed away as she looked up at her sensei, who looked at her with something akin to wonder. He rubbed his thumb up her cheek, gathering a string of his own cum and pressed it against her swollen lips. She took his thumb into her mouth eagerly, closing her eyes with a muffled groan. She swirled her tongue around the digit lovingly, licking off every drop of his cum. Kakashi groaned and felt his cock give one last, feeble jerk before settling against his thigh. He pulled his thumb out of her glorious mouth and moved back to tuck himself into his pants.

Sasuke finally pulled out of Sakura, bringing a trail of their combined slick with him, and tucked his own cock back into his pants. He bent down and grabbed Sakura’s top, stepping back so she could dress. Sakura smiled and thanked Sasuke for retrieving her shirt and made herself as decent as she could with Sasuke’s cum leaking out of her cunt and Kakashi’s cum dripping down her face. Kakashi turned and walked towards the window. Before climbing out, he turned his head to the side.

“Sasuke, we’ll start with your punishment first. Be at Training Ground 17 at 15:00 in a week. And don’t be late.” Kakashi turned back and disappeared out the window, leaving the two shinobi to glance at each other and begin clearing up the mess they’d made in Sakura’s office.


End file.
